Because Life Makes Us Strong
by eatalpaulaa
Summary: Um acidente, duas vidas perdidas. Bella culpava uma única pessoa por isso. O que fazer quando você quer odiar uma pessoa, mas o amor que sente por ela é tão grande? Principalmente, o que Bella vai fazer? Ela deixará o amor ou o ódio prevalecerem?  / short
1. Prólogo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOI MEU POVO LINDOOO :D

Então, estoi aqui com fic nova :B

e dessa vez, minha beta é a linda da Loen :D e leiam as fics dela tbm :B ~Lola_Prongs

So...

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Because Life Makes Us Strong

**Autora:** Paula

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Romance

**Censura:** NC-17/18

**Sinopse:** Um acidente, duas vidas perdidas. Bella culpava uma única pessoa por isso. O que fazer quando você quer odiar uma pessoa, mas o amor que sente por ela é tão grande? Principalmente, o que Bella vai fazer? Ela deixará o amor ou o ódio prevalecerem?

Disclaimer : Twilight obviamente não me pertence, mas na minha fanfic ao menos os personagens me obedecem.

Não posto todos os dias.

Eu agradeceria muito se você não fosse um BBB e comentasse, é definitivamente um grande incentivo.

Aceito sugestões, criticas e elogios sempre.

Boa leitura. Espero que gostem


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 – Tragédia e Novos Amigos.**

Ela estava morta. Ela estava... Morta. Eu não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Mesmo vendo seu corpo agora sem vida naquele caixão, eu não acreditava, não podia ser verdade, simplesmente não podia.

Ela era tão bonita, tinha uma vida linda pela frente. E o pior, estava grávida. A ideia de perder, não só ela, como seu filho me deixava ainda mais triste e as lágrimas rolavam soltas por meu rosto. Não havia como ser forte no momento. E eu nem queria ser forte, eu só queria que esse maldito acidente de carro que ela sofreu não tivesse acontecido, e que ela estivesse ao meu lado, irradiando sua felicidade e beleza.

Mas não, a vida foi injusta e tirou ela de mim e de nossa família, nos deixando arrasados.

Eles estavam terminando de abaixar o caixão, e eu joguei uma rosa branca antes de começarem a enterrá-la.

Depois do enterro, eu fui ao apartamento dela. Tudo estava perfeitamente do jeito que ela havia deixado três dias atrás antes viajar para o rancho.

Rancho... Eu não conseguiria mais morar lá, pensando que foi a viagem a aquele lugar que lhe tirou a vida. Ela diria que não, ela sempre dizia que as coisas aconteciam por obra do destino. Mas aquele lugar agora me trazia uma lembrança triste demais para eu viver todos os dias.

Eu havia falado para ela não ir. Mas como sempre, ela sendo muito teimosa foi... E na volta, ela poderia estar verificando seu celular, o que fazia de cinco em cinco minutos para ver se _ele_ havia ligado, ou deveria estar distraída olhando para sua barriga... Ela estava com pouco mais de dois meses, mas amava aquela criança mais que tudo na vida.

As lágrimas voltaram ao meu rosto quando eu pensei na criança. Antes mesmo de vir ao mundo, ela já havia ido embora, e o pior, sem o pai ao menos saber de sua existência.

Tanya havia me dito que não queria que ele soubesse, ela nem ao menos havia me dito seu nome, ela dizia que contaria para ele quando ele voltasse, mas dois meses depois, e ele não havia voltado. Ela disse que não havia problema, que ela cuidaria daquela criança sozinha, com muito amor. Eu insisti para que ela contasse e exigisse que ele assumisse a criança, mas Tanya não era assim. Ela não queria o forçar a uma coisa que ele não teve culpa.

Eles se conheceram em uma boate, e logo foram para a cama. Tanya era assim, ela dizia que simplesmente gostava de aproveitar a vida. O que ela não esperava era a camisinha ter furado sem que eles percebessem, e ela avoada como era não estava tomando anticoncepcional. Então ela engravidou. Ela somente tinha o nome e o telefone dele, e um bilhete dele dizendo que voltaria.

Balancei a cabeça me livrando desses pensamentos e fui ao quarto de Tanya, onde sua cadelinha Cindy estava. Vi um bilhete na mesinha que havia ao lado da cama e o peguei.

_Eu vou voltar.  
>Beijos<br>E.C._

E.C. Era ele o infeliz... Eu não conseguia gostar dele, não havia como. Guardei o papel em meu bolso, peguei Cindy e a levei comigo para o apartamento de Alice, minha prima e irmã de Tanya, era com ela que eu iria morar agora.

Ela compreendeu minha aversão a morar no rancho depois do ocorrido, e me aceitou em seu apartamento. Ela morava sozinha, e eu a ajudaria a pagar as contas, mesmo que ela pudesse fazer isso sozinha já que era realmente muito rica.

Os pais de Tanya e Alice eram bilionários, eles tinham uma das empresas de roupas mais famosa de Londres. E para eles as filhas deveriam cuidar dos negócios. Tanya não gostava muito desse ramo, então fez faculdade de Literatura comigo, e não gastava o dinheiro de seus pais, somente o que ela ganhava com seu trabalho. Já Alice amava-o e fazia questão de esbanjar o dinheiro que ganhava de seus pais, e da empresa.

Ali e eu nos dávamos muito bem, mas não era como minha relação com Tanya. Tanya e eu éramos como irmãs desde pequenas, e agora...

Não sei como consegui, mas dirigi até o apartamento de Alice que era em outro prédio, um pouco afastado do de Tanya. O que ajudava ainda mais, não conseguiria morar no mesmo prédio que ela viveu.

Cindy estava quietinha no banco do carona, acho que ela sentiu que sua dona havia partido para sempre.

Cheguei ao apartamento de Alice, subi e entrei com as chaves que ela já havia me dado. Ela estava no sofá com um pote de sorvete e uma colher na mão.

Soltei Cindy no chão, fui até a cozinha, peguei uma colher e fui até a sala e me joguei no sofá, me juntando a Alice e afogando minhas mágoas no sorvete.

Amanhã eu iria até o rancho trazer minhas roupas. Minha mãe não havia ficado triste por eu me mudar, nem meu pai. Eles entendiam que era uma coisa que eu precisava.

- Como você está Bells?

- Do mesmo jeito que você Ali.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar...

E mais uma vez, caímos no choro. Era uma perda grande demais para nós duas.

- Temos que ser fortes Bella – Alice fungava – Tanya não iria gostar de nos ver assim.

- Você tem razão – limpei minhas lagrimas – Mas é tão difícil...

- Mas temos uma à outra para nos segurar.

- Sim Ali.

Quando o sorvete acabou nos levantamos e fomos cada uma para seu quarto.

Deitei, me cobri e olhei para a janela, daqui eu tinha uma linda visão da London Eye, Tanya adorava aquela roda gigante... Fechei os olhos com força para não derramar mais lágrimas.

Eu seria forte, pela minha eterna melhor amiga.

...

Na manhã seguinte eu levantei cedo e fui até o rancho pegar minhas coisas, pretendia ir embora rápido, mas acabei ficando para o almoço também. Meus pais falaram para eu visita-los sempre e nos despedimos.

No caminho da volta, quando passei por onde ela havia batido o carro em um caminhão eu estremeci. Segurei as lágrimas e segui de volta para o apartamento de Alice. Quando cheguei ela estava na sala conversando com um homem. Ele era bastante musculoso e tinha os cabelos escuros, quando me viu deu um sorriso gentil.

- Você deve ser Bella.

Ele levantou e me cumprimentou.

- Sim...

- Sou Emmett, mas me chame de Emm, e gatão ou gostosão são ótimas escolhas também.

Alice e eu rimos, ele parecia uma ótima pessoa.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Emm.

- Que bom que escolheu essa opção Bella, Rosalie não ficaria muito feliz com as outras.

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa e nos sentamos.

- Quem é Rosalie? – perguntei.

- Minha namorada. – ele disse orgulhoso.

Sorri para ele.

- E... Vim aqui convida-las para a festa de noivado.

Alice estava empolgada, certamente pensando na roupa que usaria.

- A mim também? – perguntei, ele me olhou cético.

- Claro! Você é minha mais nova melhor amiga.

Era impossível não se contagiar com a alegria de Emm, e não tenho duvidas que ele esteja se tornando meu melhor amigo também.

- Oh, então eu acho que não posso faltar no casamento do meu melhor amigo, não é Emm?

Ele me puxou para um abraço sufocante.

- Ela é realmente ótima Ali.

Quando ele me soltou Alice sorria feliz para nós.

- Eu disse a você Emm.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir, e espero vocês em meu apartamento para um jantar, acho que Bella tem que conhecer Rosalie.

Eu não estava realmente com vontade de sair... O que aconteceu com Tanya estava tão recente...

- É neste mesmo prédio Bella. – Alice me disse, parecendo compreender meus pensamentos – E você não pode ficar triste desse jeito, não é o que ela gostaria.

Não era, e eu não tinha duvidas disso. Dei um leve sorriso.

- Tudo bem.

Ele saiu e disse para estarmos em seu apartamento às seis. Alice olhou em seu relógio e deu um grito.

- Vamos Bella, só temos quatro horas para se arrumar!

E ela ainda falava só?

- Alice, é só um jantar na casa de amigos, ainda não é a festa de noivado ou o casamento.

Ela me olhou horrorizada.

- Qualquer lugar é importante quando se trata de roupas Bella!

Revirei os olhos, o trabalho afetou seu cérebro, só pode.

- Então vá se arrumar Alice.

- Corrigindo, _vamos_ nos arrumar.

- Oh não, eu vou colocar uma calça, blusa e tênis e vou. Nada que demore quatro horas.

Eu me afastei um pouco dela, porque sua expressão era assassina.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso Bella. – eu senti medo de sua voz, minha prima estava possuída, só podia ser – Agora vá tomar banho enquanto eu escolho uma roupa para você.

Eu assenti e fui pra o banheiro, quando estava na porta gritei pra ela.

- Escolha uma calça!

Entrei e fechei a porta, vai lá saber o que ela poderia fazer comigo agora. Depois que tomei banho sai cautelosamente e fui andando silenciosamente até meu quarto.

Quando cheguei nele, vi a roupa que ela havia escolhido na cama.

- Não precisa ter tanto medo Bella.

Pulei de susto, me virei para trás e Alice me olhava divertida de seu quarto.

- Desculpe. E uma coisa, nunca – seu olhar era sério – brinque quando o assunto são roupas.

Tranquei-me em meu quarto e encostei-me na porta.

- Oh Deus, aonde eu fui me meter.

Fui até a cama, e ao pelo menos ela havia escolhido uma calça e não um vestido, mas eu não usaria aquela arma mortal que ela chama de salto alto!

Coloquei a roupa e uma sapatilha, deixando o salto bem longe de mim, e passei uma leve maquiagem antes que Alice viesse querendo fazer isso também.

Fui até seu quarto e encontrei-a de roupão dentro de seu closet jogando roupas e mais roupas para fora.

- Alice?

- Oh Bella, me ajude!

O maldito beicinho que ela usou quebrou comigo.

- Fale Alice.

- Eu preciso de algo realmente especial.

- Mas por quê?

Ela sorria deslumbrada.

- Porque Jasper, o primo de Emmett vai estar lá.

Ri compreendendo seu desespero. Já que ela não brigou por eu não usar os saltos...

- Tudo bem Alice vamos lá...

_Três horas e meia depois..._

- Estamos chegando atrasadas e é por sua culpa Alice.

Ela tocou a campainha e rodou os olhos.

- Sem estresse Be...

Nesse momento um homem com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis havia aperto a porta, e ele e Alice se olhavam se ao menos piscar. Deveria ser Jasper.

- Hei Jazz, pare de babar e deixe-as entrarem!

Jasper saiu do transe e disse sorrindo.

- Olá Alice... – ele me olhou – Você deve ser Bella certo? – assenti – Prazer em conhecê-la Bella.

- O prazer é meu Jasper... Alice falou realmente bem de você.

E entrei antes que Alice me desse um chute.

- Oi Bella. Deixe-me te apresentar minha noiva Rosalie.

Ao seu lado estava uma loira realmente linda sorrindo para mim.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella.

Depois de algum tempo eu já conhecia todos um pouco melhor...

Rosalie trabalhava com Alice e as duas se conheceram porque Alice amou o sapato de Rose e começaram a conversar sobre sapatos e roupas, tive que revirar os olhos, tão típico de Alice. Emm e Jasper trabalhavam na firma de contabilidade da família.

- Conte como você e Emm se conheceram, Rose! – Alice disse rindo, e Jasper a acompanhou.

Oh, isso seria interessante.

- Bom... – Rose começou ficando corada, certamente seria interessante – Eu estava almoçando no shopping e 'acidentalmente' – ela olhou séria para Emm, que riu – o Emmett passou por mim e derrubou refrigerante na minha blusa.

- Sinto pela blusa. – Alice, óbvio.

- Ele fingiu, muito mal devo dizer, estar arrependido e tentou limpar a bagunça que havia feito. Eu o mandei ir embora – Emm fez um beicinho – e fui até o banheiro ver o que podia fazer. O que eu não esperava, era ver um papelzinho dentro de minha blusa escrito o nome de Emm e seu telefone. Eu rasguei o papel de raiva, e quando sai do banheiro lá estava Emmett, estendendo outro papel para mim.

- E ela me deu um tapa na cara. – Emm falou fazendo uma careta.

Caímos na gargalhada, e quando se controlou Rose continuou.

- E dai eu disse 'Vai me levar aonde?'.

Oh, eles eram inacreditáveis.

- E eu fiquei confuso, mas, quem entende as mulheres mesmo? E disse para ela que eu a levaria até o céu.

- Woooow. – eu disse.

- E bom, nos apaixonamos. – Rose sorria fascinada para Emm, que devolvia o sorriso na mesma intensidade amorosa.

- Foi realmente a historia mais louca de amor que eu já ouvi. – eu disse.

- Eu realmente apreciei a noite, mas tenho que ir. – Jasper disse e vi Alice ficar triste.

- Sem problemas Jazz... – Emm tinha um sorriso brincalhão no rosto – Ali, porque não o leva até a porta?

A expressão de Alice melhorou rapidamente e ela se levantou e acompanhou Jazz até a porta.

- Muito legal de sua parte Emm. – eu disse rindo.

- Já falei que você tem que parar de jogar as pessoas para cima de outras Emmett. – Rose disse, mas seu tom era de brincadeira.

- Não tenho culpa se eles são tontos para não ver que se gostam. – ele deu de ombros.

- Bella... – Rosalie começou e me olhou esperançosa – Emm e eu estamos precisando de uma madrinha, para acompanhar meu primo no casamento, você... Você aceitaria ser nossa madrinha?

Oh, aquilo era encantador. Mesmo eu não os conhecendo a mais de um dia, parecia que os conhecia ha anos.

- Eu ficaria honrada Rose.

- Eu sabia que ela ia aceitar... Vocês não acham que Alice está demorando a só levar Jasper na porta?

Ele mexia suas sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo, Rose e eu caímos na gargalhada, e foi quando Alice voltou. Ela parecia... Sem fôlego.

- O levou até seu carro correndo Ali? – Emm disse rindo e Rose deu um tapa em seu braço – O que Rose? Alice só quer manter a forma...

Alice revirou os olhos, mas suas bochechas começavam a ficar vermelhas.

- Será que podemos ir Bells? – ela perguntou.

- Claro.

Despedimo-nos e fomos para nosso apartamento, quando entramos Alice se jogou no sofá com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e fechou os olhos. Logo Cindy veio correndo para meus pés e eu fui dar comida para ela.

Quando fui à sala os olhos de Alice brilhavam.

- Ele me beijou, Bella.

Eu ri.

- Isso é totalmente óbvio, Alice.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Fico feliz por você Ali, ele parece ser um cara ótimo.

- E é.

- Bom, eu vou me deitar, boa noite Alice, tenha bons sonhos.

- Se eu sonhar com Jasper pode apostar que serão mais que bons Bella. E boa noite também.

Antes de me deitar abri meu laptop e fui ver meus e-mails. Abri um da editora que eu havia mandado meu livro e eles disseram que haviam adorado, que não demoraria a ser publicado, e que queriam marcar uma reunião comigo. Fui correndo até a sala onde Alice ainda estava no sofá.

- Aliceeeeee! – gritei.

Ela sobressaltou-se e acabou caindo do sofá.

- Ai Bella, me mata de susto.

Ela levantou-se e passou a mão em sua bunda, que amorteceu a queda.

- Desculpa, mas é que a editora que eu mandei meu livro vai publicá-lo!

- Ahhhhhh.

Ela gritou e veio até mim, pegou minhas mãos e começamos a pular em círculos gritando.

- Que bom, Bella.

- ÉÉÉ!

Paramos de pular já esgotadas, e ela me deu um abraço apertado.

- Fico tão feliz por você Bella.

- Eu também Alice...

Ela me soltou e deve ter visto que meu rosto estava um pouco triste.

- Porque essa carinha Bella? Você deveria estar mais que radiante!

- É que... Tanya me apoiou tanto para que eu escrevesse esse livro...

Alice pareceu entender.

- Então seja uma boa amiga, e dedique o livro a ela, sei que onde quer que ela esteja, ela ficara muito orgulhosa de você. Assim como eu.

Lágrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos, e eu as limpei sorrindo.

- Obrigada Alice, isso significa muito para mim, muito mesmo.

- Eu sei como você e Tanya eram ligadas, e sei que não poderei substituí-la, mas espero realmente ser uma boa amiga para você Bella.

- Você já é, Ali.

Dei boa noite mais uma vez e voltei para meu quarto. Respondi o e-mail da editora, dizendo que fiquei feliz com a notícia, e que quando eles marcassem a reunião eu estaria lá. Li os e-mail de antigas colegas da faculdade e as respondi também. Fechei o laptop e me virei para a vista da London Eye mais uma vez.

Hoje eu havia feito novos bons amigos... E tinha certeza que eles me fariam muito feliz, fazendo com que a ausência ded Tanya não doesse tanto...

E ainda tinha o casamento de Emm e Rose... Eu, madrinha? Quem diria que acabavamos de nos conhecer. E eu nem havia perguntado o nome do primo de Rosalie que seria o padrinho junto comigo, como sou esquecida.

O cançaso aposava-se de meu corpo, e deixei a consciencia me levar... Uma pena, porque ela me levou a pesadelos, com o maldito E.C...

* * *

><p>[NB: Ahhhh, eu adorei, Paula! Muito, muito legal. Não sei porque, mas to achando (leia-se tenho certeza) que esse primo par da Bella vai ser o Edward. Huuum, quero mais P *-*]

_oooooooouw, fic nova *-*_  
><em>espero que gostem :B<em>


End file.
